I Want to be Maou : Blood Eclipse
by Jinchuriki Shukaku14
Summary: Petualangan Ikki berlanjut, kini dia melanjutkan jalannya menuju dunia paralel yang dikataka Maou Ajuka. apa yang menunggunya disana ikuti kisahnya.


**Highscholl DxD punya Ichei Ishibumi**

**Berserk punya Kentaro Miura**

**I want to be Maou punya Jinchuriki Shukaku**

**Chapter 1 **

**Masa lalu Tigreal**

Denting pedang menggema, bunga api juga ikut muncul saat kedua pedang bertemu. Koukei Tessar dan Kurogane Ikki saling menatap tajam.

"Haaah!"

Tessar mengangkat pedangnya ke atas sambil mengeluarkan suara nyaring, sedangkan Ikki bersiap menerima serangan dari Pawnnya itu. Tubuh Tessar yang hendak menyerang Ikki, mendadak jatuh karena kakinya tersandung kerikil.

"Itaai!"

"Nyahaha bukannya menerang, kau malah jatuh tidak elit seperti itu."

Tigreal Bune menertawakan Tessar yang dianggapnya konyol karena terjatuh, saat ini dia sedang duduk memperhatikan latihan yang diberikan oleh Ikki pada Pawnnya itu.

"Urusai! Dasar Tigreal big fat!"

"Nani! Kau berani menghinaku, Temmegaki!"

"Memangnya, siapa yang takut padamu gembrot!"

Dahi Tigreal mangendut saat Tessar mengatakan dirinya Gembrot, memang dia akui kalau dirinya besar. Tapi itu diimbangi dengan kekuatannya yang tersegel di dalam dirinya.

"Onore kau akan menyesal, Temmegaki!"

"Co-cotto! aku hanya ber-"

"Haaah!"

Ucapan penyesalan yang diberikan Tessar tidak digubris, Tigreal langsung melayangkan pedang raksasa dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan wajah Tessar, sudah seperti mayat karena ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang menghalangi laju serangan Tigreal yang sebentar lagi membelah dua Tessar, karena tak bereaksi dengan mata melebar dan mulut menganga.

"Tigreal! coba atur emosimu, tidak baik menakut-nakuti Tessar. Karena dia baru dalam situasi seperti ini."

Ikki King darinya menahan serangan itu dengan Braveheart Sword, sambil menasihati agar bisa lebih bersabar dan mengatur emosinya.

"Hari ini cukup sampai sini saja, Tessar!"

Ikki merasa heran karena tidak ada tanggapan dari Pawnnya itu, dia mencoba mendekat dan menggoyangkan tangan di depan wajah Tessar.

"Tessar sadarlah!"

Tubuh itu tiba-tiba ambruk dan barulah dia sadar, kalau dari tadi si Tessar itu pingsan sambil berdiri karena ketakutan. Ikki menghela napas kemudian melekukkan sudut bibir, melihat kondisi teman sekaligus keluarganya itu.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja, Tuan!"

Tigreal memang memiliki tempramen yang besar namun dia memiliki hati lembut, dari segi kekuatan dia tidak perlu ditanyakan. Kekurangan orang yang kuat adalah pengendaliannya akan emosi.

"Mattaku bagaimana bisa kau pingsan sambil berdirir, dasar baka! Dia hanya shock karena kau tadi hendak membelahnya, padahal sudah 7 hari kita belatih tapi dia masih belum terbiasa".

"Yare-yare! Kupikir aku membunuhnya. Ternyata dia pingsan karena sangat ketakutan, apa dia sungguh seorang Pria?"

Ikki meraih tubuh temannya itu dan mengangkatnya untuk dipindahkan, tapi mendengar Tigreal berkata seperti itu. Dia menghentikan langkah, karena mengingat saat awal dirinya diburu dan terbunuh oleh malaikat jatuh.

"Jangan selalu membandingkan seseorang dengan keahlianmu, diawal aku juga seperti Tessar. Meski dia takut karena ini bukan kebiasaannya dia tetap melanjutkan latihan dan melawan. Tigreal suatu hari kau akan bangga memiliki teman sepertinya dan aku yakin akan hal itu."

Mendengar Kingnya berkata seperti itu suatu tempat dihati Tigreal, mendadak menjadi hangat dan teringat bahwa dia pernah merasakan hal itu tapi entah kapan. Dan itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kuharap apa yang kau ucapkan itu menjadi kenyataan, walau mungkin akan memakan waktu lama. Tapi aku akan menunggu hari itu tiba!"

"Baguslah! Temanmu satu ini baru menanam benih, kelak ketika dia tumbuh dan berbuah bersiaplah kerepotan untuk mengejarnya!"

"Baiklah Tuanku!"

Ikki menaruh tubuh Tessar di tempat yang aman, Loki dan Katerea serta sisa keluarga Ikki. Sedang pergi ke kota, untuk mencari informasi tentang Apostle dan dimensi ini.

Ikki kembali menghampiri Tigreal dan berdiri disampingnya, angin sepoi menerpa serta membelai lembut rambut dan wajah mereka.

"Terakhir kali aku merasakan ini adalah saat bersama Azazel-sensei, tidak kusangka ini terulang rasanya seperti de javu."

"Aku merasakannya ketika terakhir bertemu dengan tuanku dan ..."

Tigreal tidak mekanjutkan ucapannya, mengundang tanda tanya besar di kepala Ikki. Kemudian dia mengingat ucapan Tigreal, saat pertama kali menjadi keluarganya.

_'Namaku Tigreal Bune Akuma klan murni, tapi karena suatu hal aku kehilangan kehormatan dimasa lalu. Kalau diijinkan, bolehkah aku menjadi keluargamu Tuanku!'_

_'Dia datang dibawa oleh Maou Belzeebub, aku penasaran dengan masa lalunya_.'

"Tigreal! saat kau memperkenalkan diri padaku, kau mengatakan kalau kau adalah akuma klan murni dan kehilangan kehormatan di masa lalu. Mungkin tidak sopan, tapi bolehkan aku tahu hal itu?"

Ikki menunggu respon Tigreal yang saat ini menatapnya intens, untuk sesaat dia tahu arti tatapan itu dan lekas menyambar.

"Baiklah, kalau itu cukup berat aku tidak memaksa!"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya terkejut saja. Kenapa Tuanku ingin mengetahui masa lalu dariku, yang sudah tidak terhormat ini?"

_'Lagi-lagi dia mengatakan itu. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padanya?'_

Tigreal kini memandang tanah dengan tatapan sayu, lalu matanya menerawang jauh. Seolah mengingat sesuatu yang ingin dia lupakan dan mulutnya mulai bersuara.

"Saat pertempuran 100 tahun antara maou lama dan baru berkecamuk di padang Forsaken, aku bersama Tuanku sedang terjepit dan dihadapkan oleh dua pilihan. Lari menyelamatkan diri atau tetap tinggal, untuk mati bersama dengannya."

Tigreal meremas kedua tangannya lalu manik kecoklatan itu mengalirkan air mata, ini adalab kali pertama Ikki melihat Rook yang dia kenal kuat itu menangis.

"Aku bersama sahabatku sesama Rook yaitu Kongol, terus berjuang untuk melindungi Tuan kami. Walau banyak musuh yang datang menyerbu, kami terus menghalangi dan memporak porandakan mereka. Tapi seperti yang kau tahu, seseorang itu memiliki batas."

Pegangannya makin kuat dan kini tangan itu mengeluarkan darah, Ikki segera menyentuh pundaknya dan berkata kepada Tigreal.

"Cukup sampai disitu! Maafkan aku yang terlalu bodoh, untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang ingin kau lupakan karena menyiksa batinmu."

Tigreal mengerjapkan mata ketika Ikki menepuk pelan bahunya dan berkata seperti itu. Tapi dia mencurahkan semuanya sekarang, karena ingin melihat apakah tuannya kali ini akan membuang dirinya atau tidak.

"Aku mengorbankan mereka dan melarikan diri, aku mengkhianati kepercayaan Tuanku dan sahabatku sendiri. Aku memang tidak berguna, disaat Tuannya sedang dalam bahaya aku malah melukai mereka. Kemudian, aku memanfaatkan hal itu agar bisa menyelamatkan diri. Hahaha mereka mungkin sedang memandang jijik diriku disuatu tempat, itu benar aku adalah -"

Ikki meninju wajah Tigreal membuatnya terhuyung di tanah, mendapati perlakuan seperti itu Tigreal malah tersenyum karena menyadari dirinya akan diperlakukan seperti ini.

_'Memang pengkhianat sepertiku ini tidak akan pernah memiliki tempat pulang, heh bodohnya aku yang berpikir kalau tuanku kali ini akan menerimaku setelah mengetahui masa laluku. Tidak ada makhluk didunia ini yang memiliki hati seluas dunia, aku tahu itu tapi bolehkah aku berharap. Agar tuanku kali ini, mau menerimaku walau kenyataannya malah seperti ini.'_

Tigreal mengangkat kepala berat dan matanya melebar, karena kali ini Ikki menatap tajam dengan Bravehearth Sword tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

"Keh kau mau mencabut nyawaku, baiklah aku terima itu. Kumohon bebaskanlah diriku dari belenggu ini."

Ikki berjalan perlahan dan tepat di depan Tigreal dia menancapkan pedang itu, melesat di sebelah wajahnya sehingga menggores sedikit pipinya dan membuatnya berdarah.

"Apa kau sudah lega setelah melepaskan semuanya. Aku sudah memberi hukuman pada Tigreal masa lalu dengan menyayat wajahnya, kini kau adalah keluargaku dan aku mempercayakan punggungku padamu. Tigreal! Apa kau mau mendukungku sampai akhir."

_'Kenapa … kenapa hatiku bergemuruh perasaan kuat apa ini, apa aku sedang bermimpi. Pasti benar ini mimpi, karena tidak ada di dunia ini yang mau menerimaku.'_

"Jangan main-main denganku! Aku ini pengkhianat dan telah membuat tuan serta sahabatku terbunuh. Apa kau masih tetap mau menerima dan mempercayakan punggungmu padaku? Jangan bercanda, kepolosan juga ada batasnya, Tuan Ikki!"

Ikki memandang wajah Tigreal dan menatap matanya, disana dia bisa merasakan seakan Tigreal menjerit 'kenapa aku berkata seperti itu, padahal dia sudah menerimaku.'

"Aku juga tahu itu, tapi ini bukan kepolosan Tigreal, aku juga pernah merasakannya. Ketika mengalami itu aku selalu berharap agar waktu bisa diulang, tapi kenyataan membuatku selalu terjatuh pada jurang perenungan dan putus asa tanpa batas."

Tigreal kini melebarkan mata mendengar ucapan tuannya itu lalu dia menahan napas, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan oleh Ikki.

"Lalu aku mulai berpikir kalau waktu tidak bisa diulang, setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Karena aku akan mengerahkan segalanya agar hal itu tidak terjadi lagi. Nah Tigreal! Aku sebagai Tuan barumu memberi kesempatan kedua untuk menebus kesalahanmu dan memberimu tempat untuk pulang. Apakah kau masih tidak percaya padaku?"

Mata Tigreal tiba-tiba mengeluarkan liquid bening, hatinya bergemuruh hebat setelah mendengar kalimat Ikki. Karena telah memberikan tempat untuknya pulang, serta kesempatan menebus kesalahannya dimasa lalu.

Kemudian dia mengelap cepat air mata itu dan berlutut, selayaknya ksatria sejati di hadapan Ikki dan mengucapkan ikrar.

"Aku Tigreal demi darah Bune yang mengalir dalam tubuhku berjanji! Aku akan melindungi Tuan baruku Kurogane Ikki dan melayaninya dengan baik. Tuanku sekali lagi terima kasih telah mempercayaiku, ternyata penilaian Maou Belzeebub benar tentang dirimu.

'Eh ternyata dia bercerita tentangku?'

"Haha jadi Maou Ajuka menceritakan tentang diriku ya."

"Um dia bilang kalau tuan adalah orang yang ditolongnya, tapi hamba tidak bertanya tentang itu."

"Um!"

Ditempat lain seseorang sedang duduk sambil mendengar kedua orang itu, Tuan dan pelayannya yang sedang bercerita. Akhirnya, mendapat keputusan yang menyenangkan kedua pihak.

"Selamat untukmu, Tigreal!"

Saat Ikki dan Tigreal hanyut dalam pembicaraan, Kelompok yang mencari Informasi kembali dan menyapa mereka.

'Master, kami kembali!"

"Heh Tigreal! Kenapa wajahmu seperti orang yang baru menangis?"

Tingkah Tigreal langsung berubah seperti biasa, lalu membentak Shiroe yang baru tiba dan mengejek dirinya.

"Keh~ baru kembali tapi sudah bikin rusuh ngajak ribut, HikkiVampire'

"Oi setidaknya, aku menjalankan tugasku dengan benar. Lagian kalau kau yang pergi kesana yang ada, mereka semua takut karena kau seperti raksasa, dasar buntelan daging!"

Darah Tigreal mendidih dan hendak mencabut pedangnya, tapi sebuah aura dingin muncul dan membuat mereka berdua meneteskan keringat di belakang kepala.

"Kita ada didepan Tuan Ikki, bisakah kalian bersikap sopan sedikit!"

Kedua orang itu meneguk ludah berat, mendengar kalimat tak beremosi yang diucapkan Coppelia sang Queen. Baik Loki dan Katerea hanya menggeleng, melihat kelakuan pelayan Ikki tersebut.

"Pelayanmu itu orang-orang unik ya!"

"Sepertinya agak merepotkan, tapi mereka sedikit lucu juga!"

Ikki menghilangkan pedangnya lalu memandang mereka, yang baru berkata seperti itu dengan senyum pahit.

"Mereka memang sedikit tidak bisa diatur. Aku juga dibuat kerepotan tapi bagiku, mereka adalah anugerah terindah yang kumiliki."

Tiba-tiba Katerea menghampiri Ikki dan menggelayut manja, sambil berkata dengan nada erotis.

"Ara~ kupikir Sona Sitri adalah orang yang spesial buatmu, tapi karena dia tidak disini biar aku saja yang menghiburnu Ikki-chan!"

"Woah! Katerea apa yang kau lakukan?"

Katerea mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah Ikki, semua yang disana menahan napas melihat kejadian itu. Ketika satu mili lagi bibir itu bersentuhan sebuah tongkat melayang. Membuat Katerea menarik tubuhnya sehingga ciuman itu tidak terjadi, pelakunya adalah Coppellia Lucifugue.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan, Tuanku disentuh oleh orang selain diriku!"

"Eh!"

Ikki memutar otak keras menerjemahkan kalimat Coppelia barusan, sedangkan Katerea sudah menyadarinya dan berucap.

"Hooah kini pendatang baru mulai muncul, kau tidak masuk kontestan. Karena Ikki sudah jadi rebutan para gadis dari keluarga Sona Sitri, setidaknya kau harus mendaftar dulu."

"Aku tidak butuh hal bodoh seperti itu, aku mencintai tuanku dan tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya."

Ketika Coppelia hendak menerjang Katerea, segera Ikki menepuk pundaknya dan berkata.

"Coppelia hentikan! Harusnya kau menyampaikan informasi tentang kota ini."

Ikki berniat menyudahi pertengkaran ini dan mengetahui informasi tentang Apostle, serta dimensi ini agar memudahkan untuk mengatur rencana dan mulai bergerak. Tapi hal itu dijadikan batu pijakan bagi Katerea untuk memanasi Coppelia.

"Lihat itu Gadis Maid! Tuanmu bahkan menyuruh berhenti menyerangku. Sebuah bukti kalau aku adalah hal yang istimewa baginya!"

"Eh Katerea apa yang kau katakan?"

Ikki menoleh dengan mata intens menatap Katerea, sedangkan yang ditatap menutup mulutnya sambil menahan tawa karena puas menjahili temannya itu. Loki dan Jelanda kembali menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa itu benar, Tuan?"

"Eh!"

Ikki menoleh ke arah Coppelia dengan keringat menetes dibelakang kepala, sedangkan Queennya memiliki pandangan kosong. Menyadari itu Ikki meneguk liur berat.

_'Gawat, kenapa bisa seperti ini?'_

Tiba-tiba Coppelia tersenyum sakratis dan matanya tertutup poni, lalu suara dingin seperti es terdengar.

"Aku menolak apa yang baru kau ucapkan itu?"

"Woaahh!"

Kehebohan terjadi sebab Katerea dan Coppelia ribut, itu membuat Ikki memijat kening. Setelah di tenangkan oleh Tigreal, mereka kini meringkuk dengan benjolan besar dikepalanya.

"Aku harap hal ini tidak terulang!"

"Ikki-chan jahat, padahal dulu kau tidak seperti ini?"

"Hentikan Levi-chan! Aku datang kesini bukan untuk bermain-main."

Manik milik Katerea melebar kala Ikki mengucapkan itu ditambah raut wajahnya datar, tampak kalau hal itu telah terpendam lama. Sehingga niatnya untuk menggoda kembali temannya itu diurungkan.

"Maaf jika ini kasar, tapi aku punya dendam pribadi dengan makhluk disini. Lalu Maou Ajuka menyuruhku untuk membasmi mereka, itulah alasan kenapa aku serius dari awal."

"Tapi Master … tidak biasanya perilakumu begitu tegang seperti ini. Maaf jika lancang sebenarnya, dua bulan terakhir sebelum anda merekrutku. Master selalu tenang dan memiliki solusi, bahkan ketika melawan Loki yang kerasukan anda mengeluarkan kekuatan misterius. Kenapa kini berbeda?

Ketika menerima tanggapan dari Coppelia dia tentu terkejut, karena selama ini dirinya sudah diintai. Ikki hanya berharap kegiatan pribadinya juga tidak diikuti oleh Coppelia.

"Ah Master! Ini juga maaf jika lancang, tapi saya baru sekali melihat Master mandi tanpa busana."

"Eh!"

Wajah-wajah disana terlihat kosong dan yang paling parah adalah Ikki karena dugaannya menjadi kenyataan. Jujur dia ingin sekali menjitak sekali lagi, tapi itu akan menimbulkan kesan kalau dia adalah Master suka pemukul.

"Jadi begitu ya, baiklah lupakan semua itu sekarang sampaikan informasinya?"

Kini Loki yang mulai bicara setelah mendengar pertanyaan Ikki.

"Dengarkan dengan baik Ikki, aku akan menyampaikan semuanya. Tempat kita berada ini disebut dengan Midland dan negaranya bernama Britannis, jika informasi yang kubaca benar ini seperti zaman perang seratus tahun. Lalu di sini memang banyak monster, yang paling berbahaya adalah mereka yang disebut dengan Apostle. Menurut kabar mereka berubah menjadi monster, setelah mendapat kekuatan dari Behelit yang aku tidak tahu bentuknya seperti apa? Tapi yang jelas siapa yang memilikinya akan mendapat kekuatan besar, kemudian ada satu Behelit spesial yang akan membuat pemiliknya disebut God Hand. Salah satunya baru terlahir beberapa bulan ini namanya adalah Grifith, kedudukannya sekarang adalah pemimpin dari kerajaan Falconia. Sebelum berubah nama menjadi Falconia, dulunya kerajaan itu bernama Charlotte yang selalu berselisih dengan bangsa Kushan. Kini negeri tersebut damai dan sejahtera tapi rakyatnya tidak tahu, bahwa dibalik kedamaian negara itu menyimpan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Tentang ini aku tidak mau meyampaikannya, karena akan membuatmu mual. Itu yang bisa kusampaikan dan satu lagi, mereka sedang bersiap membentuk pasukan untuk membuka celah ke dimensi kita."

Tepat setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang Loki itu semua terdiam, karena memang itulah yang mereka dapatkan. Ikki langsung meremas tangan dan membuka suara.

"Jadi, mereka sedang bersiap menyerang tempat kita. Ini tidak biaa dibiarkan."

"Apa rencana kita, Master?"

"Hm ini agak sulit tapi kita harus berbaur dengan mereka dan lagi-"

Belum sempat Ikki melanjutkan kalimatnya tanah berguncang dan asalnya dari tempat Tessar berbaring, mereka semua menoleh kesana dan tiba-tiba pasir berkumpul serta bergulung. Kemudian perlahan membentuk sosok rakun, dengan tato ungu gelap diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Mo-monster apa itu?"

Hewan itu meraung dan mengibaskan ekornya, semua tentu menarik diri dari tempat tersebut. Setelah itu tiba-tiba Ikki melihat sebuah kertas melayang yang entah berasal darimana, kemudian dia meraihnya dan membacanya.

"Master ada apa, kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?"

"Sensei sialan! Kenapa kau bawa bencana seperti ini."

Isi kertas itu adalah demikian,

[Ikki! Jika kau menemukan kertas ini, berarti Tessar sudah melepaskan segel di tubuhnya. Tolong kau bantu dia menjinakkan monster yang kuberikan kepadanya, nama Monster itu adalah Shukaku untuk kekuatannya berasal dari angin dan pasir. Selamat berjuang ;)]

"Kuso Azazel! Apa maksudnya coba, dengan selamat berjuang itu!"

"Pokoknya kita urus dulu apa yang ada didepan kita ini!"

"Hah!"

Semua bersiap untuk menenangkan Tessar yang berubah menjadi Monster.

And cut~

Maaf ngaret, niat up mulai awal bulan malah molor di akhir bulan. Inilah chapter awal untuk season tiga fic pertamaku, doakan semoga lancar seperti karyaku yang lain ya.

Oh iya alur dimulai dari akhir anime season dua berserk. Terima kasih!

Maaf bila ada Typo!


End file.
